


the better side of life

by unitedivided



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: American Horror Story References, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedivided/pseuds/unitedivided
Summary: Misty comes back to the Coven after returning and falls head over heels for her friend Cordelia...





	1. first touches

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language but this is my first fic - perfect match I know, please bare with me...I'm not sure yet wether I'll continue this or just leave it at that and well...it basically is just sex, just saying

Ever since I came back to the coven Cordelia and I have been very close, rarely ever leaving each others side. I enjoy being with her a lot, besides that I started teaching which fulfils me more than I could have imagined, I love showing the girls how to control and use their powers for good but there is something else I love even more about being here. It was just a crush at first, it has always been, I always liked her but since I spend so much time with Delia I can’t help myself. I think about her all day, I miss her in the rare moments she isn’t with me but I don’t know if she feels the same about me, I don’t even know if she is into women but I have a strong feeling she is. I liked women as long as I remember, it never occurred to me that there could be something wrong with that and there isn’t but some people think that, to me it’s just about love and I really love loving women, especially this woman. I had some quite unpleasant experiences when it comes to sleeping with people so I haven’t been necessarily keen on it in the last few years and had other things on my mind of course but with Cordelia I feel a very strong urge to be close to her, to touch her, I’m just not confident enough within myself to try and make the first step towards her.  
While these thoughts float my mind she lies in bed, propped up on her elbows, talking about some work trip she has to take soon. I’m sat up at the other end of the mattress, leaning onto the bed, admiring her. She must have caught me staring because she suddenly stops talking and she gently touches my leg:  
„are you even listening?“  
„yeah, yes of course I am“ I stutter. Her touch sent shivers down my spine.  
She starts slowly stroking my leg, goosebumps appear all over my body.  
„Are you cold?“, she asks calmly.  
I don’t react to her questions, she knows very well that there’s no way I’m cold. It’s summer, the heat hasn’t faded a bit even though the sun has set hours ago, I’m only wearing shorts and a tank top.  
Before I could think any further she pulls up her blanked and motions for me do come lie down next to her. I hesitate for a moment but then crawl under the thin fabric. She opens her arms for me so I cuddle up to her, lying my head on her shoulder, facing her so my nose almost touches her cheek. She gently puts the blanket back down and pulls it over the two of us, her arm resting on my body. We lie there motionless for some time until I realise our legs are awkwardly lined up next to each other, not touching at all. I’m gathering up some courage and slip one of my legs between hers so they are tangled, my core slightly meeting her thigh. I move up my head a little bit and breathe out against her neck, making sure she isn’t asleep. With that her hand moves up to my face, she cups my cheek and lightly strokes it with her thumb. I look up a little further so our eyes lock, our noses apart by just an inch. Her face starts coming closer and closer until our lips finally touch. She tenderly kisses me, I gladly do the same thing, letting my hand travel up to her face as well, deepening the kiss. I slowly start stroking her hair, my fingertips applying light pressure to her scalp as she moans softly into my mouth. I grin and pull away for a moment the get some air, she takes her chance and rolls us over so I’m lying on my back and she’s on top, her hands on each side of my head, looking down on me, smiling. Before I can try to kiss her again she pushes her thigh up against my core, which makes me moan and close my eyes as the slowly rubs her knee against my body. She stars lowering herself until she fully lies on me, we start kissing again but more intensely this time. I move my hands up her sides, carefully travelling up to the sides of her breasts. With that she takes my hands into her’s and makes me fully grab her breast then does the same to me. I start massaging them over the fabric of her shirt and teasingly pinch her nipples, she isn’t wearing a bra. She moans a little louder and kisses me more hungrily, motioning my actions. I bend my leg so my thigh presses against her, feeling the heat that radiates off of her. She breaths out heavily and stops moving for a second, I shift my hands to her shoulders and push her up a little, she goes with it so I can flip us around and be on top. She tries to kiss my lips again but this time I’m going straight for her neck. I kiss and lick down to her collarbone, one hand massaging her breast again, the other one stroking the skin unter the strap of her shirt.  
I look her in the eyes: „May I?“ I ask, taking the thin strap between two fingers.  
„Please!“, she moans.  
I slowly drag it down her shoulder, touching her arm with my fingertips as I fully pull it down. Goosebumps appear all over her arms and cleavage. I take my hands away from her for a moment and sit up to take my own shirt off, she looks at me, at my bra, at me visibly erect nipples that show trough the thin material. I gently put one hand on her collarbone and stroke down to reveal one naked boob and carefully touch her nipple with my fingertips. I feel a shiver running all over her body as she lifts her arms to unclasp my bra and pull it off, she then sits up as well while I’m still straddling her hips. She pecks my lips then pulls of her own top and lies back down, taking me with her. We start kissing again and I kiss my way back down to her collarbone, going lower this time until I reach the valley between her breasts, only touching her with my lips now. She puts one of her hands on my back, the other one tangled in my hair, pulling me a little closer. I start kissing and licking one breast, starting to touch the other with my hand and stroke her bare thigh with my free hand. I lick around her nipple until it’s fully erect so I can easily suck it into my mouth to which she responds by harshly grabbing onto my ass. I change sides and treat her other breast just the same, leaving hickeys, gently biting her soft skin here and there, then going a little lower. Before I can go too low for her to reach my butt she puts both of her hands in my pants and grabs me on each side. I let out a moan.  
„Take them off, please“, she whispers lowly. I nod and stand up, quickly pushing off my shorts, leaning down to lie on her again.  
„No, please let me…“ She says as she puts her fingers under the elastic band of my panties, looking up a me, waiting for me to give her permission. I bite my lip and nod. She pulls them down and lets me step out of them so she can remove them completely. Slowly looking up at me in awe she leans forward and kisses my abdomen tenderly then runs her fingertips down my naked legs and starts to lie down again. I get on my knees and get back to kissing down her stomach, stopping at the same spot she just kissed on my body. I run my hands down her sides until my fingers are hooked under the waistband of her panties. I very slowly drag her shorts and underwear down, then get up to fully discard them. I stand there for a split second, just admiring her body. She blushes.  
„You are so beautiful“, I say, putting both of my hands on either of her knees to spread them. She gladly opens her legs for me so I glide my hands over her thighs towards her center, stroking her pubic hair lightly but not really touching her. Her hips eagerly buck into my direction so I lean down to blow cool air to her hot center, realising she is dripping wet from how close I’m now. I get even closer so I can finally drag my tongue trough her folds, earning a loud moan, instantly feeling her hands grab onto the back of my head, pushing my face towards herself. I moan deeply while putting my lips around her clit, the vibrations make her twitch. I suck her clit into my mouth and flick my tongue against it, then go back to her opening, teasing her there, then bring one hand up to her pussy, the other one resting on her hips to hold her in place.  
I look up at her as I stop my actions for a moment, she opens her eyes and looks back at me.  
„Are you ready?“, I ask, putting one finger between her folds, gently circling her entrance.  
„More than ready!“, she answers, probably louder than intended.  
I grin and push inside her, her eyes close again and her head rolls back, her back starts arching as I put my mouth where it was before. I can feel that she’s very wet and can easily fit another finger, just when I want to ask she grabs onto my hair tighter, rubbing my face into herself: „Please add another one!“ I do as I’m told and push another finger into her and find a steady pace, still sucking her clit. She is starting to get tighter with each thrust so I go fast to push her over the edge. I curl my fingers inside of her, trying to go as deep as possible without hurting her, watching every move while still nibbling on her clit, eventually flicking my tongue against it when her walls clench around my fingers and she leaves out an open mouthed, deep moan while her body stiffens until she starts so relax. I give her one last lick then pull out of her, lick her juices from my fingers and wipe them off my face with the sheets. She smiles at me in a daze, trying to catch her breath.  
I start smiling as well and lean down to kiss her again. She licks my lips and pushes her tongue inside my mouth, gathering her own juices, then reaches down to my dripping wet center to gather my juices with her fingers. I moan into her mouth at the touch, the throbbing between my legs becoming unbearable. She guides her hand up to her mouth, licking her fingers while looking directly into my eyes. I blush slights as she hums, sucking her own fingers, then letting them go with a plop she says:  
„May I ask you to sit on my face?“  
I stare at her in disbelief, I have never done that before. The thought aroused me even more.  
„Don’t be scared darling, I’ll take good care of you, I want to make you feel real good and I wanna taste you, all of you. So please, take a seat“, she said as she grabbed onto my hips, guiding me to put my legs on each side of her head.  
„Ready?“, she nods, so I slowly lower myself towards her face. She reaches her arms around my thighs in order to spread my lips with her fingers, gently massaging my pussy until she finally licks all the way through my slit with the tip of her tongue. I try my best to steady myself by holding onto the wall in front of me when she flattens her tongue to drag it all the way trough again. I’m breathing heavily, rocking my hips slightly to get more friction, it feels so good. She starts applying pressure to my clit with her nose and finally enters me, pushing her tongue inside, curling it and pulling out again, repeating her actions in a steady rhythm.  
„Oh fuuuck“, I almost scream, taking one of my hands away from the wall to massage my own breast, rubbing myself against her even more. I soon can feel myself becoming tighter and tighter, my clit throbbing like crazy until liquid uncontrollably runs out of my pussy.  
„So good…“, I mumble as I literally ride out my orgasm on her face, climbing off her afterwards to kiss her.  
„Thank you so much, that was amazing“, I say smiling.  
„I’m happy I could make you feel good“, she giggles while I wipe my own juices off her face with my shirt that I grabbed from the floor. I lie back down on her and hold her tight, she does just the same by wrapping her arms around my waist, lightly stroking my skin with her thumbs until we both fall asleep.


	2. breakfast à deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well...smut coming your way once again

The next morning I wake up to Cordelia’s alarm going off, it’s only dawn. I’m a little confused for a moment, realising where I am but when I see Cordelia stretching an arm out to turn her phone off I remember what happened last night and smile to myself. She turns back around, smiling back at me, the sheets covering our naked bodies.   
„Good morning“, she says reaching for my cheek, stroking it lovingly and staring at my lips. I smile even wider and start to giggle.  
„Just kiss me already!“   
She leans down to tenderly kiss my lips, her hands never leaving my face.   
After breaking the kiss she gets up from bed and walks into the bathroom leaving the door open.  
„I’m sorry my alarm woke you, you can stay in my bed if you want to but I have to get to ready and start working. I have a lesson at 10 and still need to get stuff done in the office until then.“  
She walks back into the room while brushing her teeth to look for some fresh underwear in a drawer.  
„Do you have time for a quick breakfast? I wanted to get to the greenhouse by 8 anyway, so I’ll just get up with you.“ I was now getting up to, my eyes admiring her naked body for one last time before she puts on her underwear, almost scared I might never see it again.  
„Oh darling, what exactly are you staring at?“ she says with a smirk „better get some clothes yourself and meet me in the kitchen, I’ll fix some breakfast for us. Oh, and take this“, she throws a towel my way „the girls might only be getting up in about two hours but let’s not risk anything, they don’t need to know I fucked you and with all those marks on your body it’s going to be hard to keep that a secret.“   
Looking down my body I realise I’m fully covered in hickeys and bite marks. I feel myself blushing terribly. „Uhmm, yeah, you’re right, I should get dressed…“ With the towel wrapped around me I walk down the hall to my room to do as I was told. I look at my body more closely in the mirror to look at the marks Cordelia left on me. It makes me feel really good about my naked body to have this evidence of somebody loving it and somebody making me feel the way she did last night, I really hope this is going to happen again but I’m not sure if it was a one time thing to her or if she is serious about me. Trying not to overthink the topic I get on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that won’t show my cleavage to avoid any questions.   
While making my way towards the kitchen I can already hear the cattle boiling water for tea which makes me smile because Cordelia always drinks coffee in the morning, so she’s making it for me and as silly as that sounds, it warms my heart to think that she knows what I like to drink for breakfast.  
When I enter the kitchen she is cutting up fruit on the table to have with the porridge that she made. I watch her from behind for a while, not making any noise. When she puts the knife down I start to approach her but stop when I notice that she slightly pushes herself on to the edge of the table she’s standing at, the wood making contact with the crotch of her jeans. She moves her hips just a tiny bit, hardly notable, just enough for me to see she’s doing it and probably for her to feel it. I now walk up to her wrapping my arms around her waist, completely forgetting about my doubts if she actually wanted to be with me again.   
„Oh my god Misty! You scared the shit out of me! How long have you been in here?!“ She tries to pull away but I stop her and push her against the tabletop again while pressing my front into her back.  
„Why are you asking? Were you doing something bad? Didn’t you just prep this tasty breakfast for us?“, I ask sheepishly, taking one of the pieces of fruit from the cutting board and putting it into my mouth.  
Cordelia swallows, trying to cover up her embarrassment: „Uhm no…I was just preparing breakfast and umm…yeah, making tea and coffee.“  
„You’re really cute when you’re lying“ I whisper into her ear, pushing her a little further.  
„What are you ta-“, she cut herself off with a tiny moan at the push.  
„Were you enjoying yourself?“, I rock my hips a little so her center is rubbing against the table top. Another moan.  
„I…I just couldn’t stop thinking about last night…“  
„Mhmm I can imagine…“ I hum into her ear while slowly letting my hand travel down her front.  
Before I can go any further she puts her hands on the tabletop and with a small jump sits on it, facing me. She wraps her legs around me and looks directly into my eyes.  
„Please. Take me.“ She says in a low voice, pulling me closer.  
„Here? Now? In the kitchen? The girls could be up any minute!“ I answer innocently and acting all shocked.  
„Bullshit, it’s only 7:30, they aren’t up before 8. Are you scared?“ She asks teasingly.  
„Hell no“ I crush my lips into her and pull her closer by the waist.  
She gladly kisses me back and tangles one of her hands in my hair while the other one travels down to my ass, grabbing it rather harshly which makes me moan.  
„There is…a key…in the top drawer…right next to you…please…lock the kitchen door…“ she tells me between moans and kisses.  
„Are you scared now?“ I ask, breaking the heated kiss, raising an eyebrow. She whines when I pull away.  
„Well…no but we just can’t get caught! I’m the headmistress of this school!“  
„But you want me to fuck you in the kitchen of your school, don’t you?“ I grin cheekily at her.  
„I want nothing more than that!“  
„Well, then take a risk, lady! Isn’t that the fun in this?“  
„No, no…this was a stupid idea, I shouldn't have said or done anything.“ She says getting off the table.  
„Hey, hey sorry Cordelia, I’m sorry! I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, I though you were playing, testing me. If you want me to I’ll of course lock the door and make love to you on this table. Right her, right now, if you still want me to.“  
She smiles at me weakly.  
„We are both new to this, it’s all fine, I maybe got a little too excited. But yeah, I still would very much like you to…make love to me, Misty.“ I take the key from the drawer she told me and lock the door twice. I slowly walk up to her and touch her cheek carefully, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  
„We are going to figure this out“  
„This? So is this a thing now?“ I ask, feeling my heart beating unusually fast.  
„Well, what do you think? I certainly have a feeling that this could be a thing…I like you so much.“  
I start nodding enthusiastically.  
„I want this to be a thing so much, Delia, I can’t even tell you how much I like you.“ I say, stroking her hair, pressing another light kiss onto her lips.   
„Now please, let me make love to you“ I start to kiss her.  
„Please, say that again?“  
„What?“  
„That you’ll make love to me“  
„Cordelia Goode, I’ll now make love to you…on a kitchen table“ with that I lift her up a bit so she’s sitting on the table again and smile at her.  
She wraps herself around me and starts to kiss me harder, pulling me in closer and closer until I’m almost lying on top of her. I let my hand slip under her top in order to stroke up her tummy to her breasts, grabbing one of them carefully, massaging over her bra.   
„Mmmmmh, let me take…that off…“ she moans and pulls her shirt off.  
I reach around her back to unclasp her bra. After fully taking it off I put both of my hands on her breast and start kneading them softly at first, then a little harder. She moans louder and louder with each touch.  
„You need to be…a bit more quiet…“ I moan into her mouth.  
„But it feels so good…“  
„I know“ I say, pinching one of her nipples. She gasps, looking into my eyes.  
„Okayokay I’ll try“ she nods, getting back to kissing me.  
Hoping she would actually stay quiet or at least quieter, I let both my hands travel down to her jeans to unbutton them. While pulling down the zipper I apply a little pressure which makes her move her hips towards me a bit more. She raises herself from her sitting position to help me take off her jeans.  
I don’t lose any time and get right back to touching her after pulling them off. I stroke the inner side of both of her thighs in order to make her spread her legs more, causing her to move further to the edge of the table.  
I bring my left hand back to her breast while kissing down her neck, eventually licking and sucking her skin. My right hand keeps stroking her thigh, traveling closer to her center until I finally run my finger over her panties. Her hips jerk against my hand.  
„I know, I know, you want it so bad, don’t you?“ I tease her.  
„Yyeaah..I…I do“ she sounds so needy.  
When a feel the wet spot on her panties I pull them to the side to get access to her dripping center. I drag my finger trough her wet folds, moaning at the sound.  
She grabs my hair and pulls me closer to her breast, I gladly take the hint and start licking and sucking her nipples, alternating between the two of them, then I finally push into her.  
As she was surely moist enough I go for two fingers right away, burying them deep inside her. She groans lowly, seeming relieved to finally be filled. She gently rocks against my hand, giving me a rhythm she likes. I go with it and pull out my finger, push back in, curl them, stroke her inside and pull back out again while pressing my thumb against her clit.  
„Faster, faster, please“ she tells me, trying her best not to scream.  
I start going against the rhythm, just fanatically pumping faster to bring her over the edge while still sucking on her breast until I decide to bite down on her nipple. And that’s enough. She get’s tight around my fingers, rubbing herself against me, taking short breaths. I pull out of her and let my sticky fingers run over her clit a few more times to bring her down from her orgasm.  
„Please keep going!“ She says, her breathing still quite flat but I go with it. I start rubbing her clit really fast with three fingers but watching her this time. She leans back with her eyes shut, clenching her jaw. I use my other hand to get the panties out of the way properly and rub even harder and faster until finally she lets go and comes undone a second time.   
She lets herself fall back onto the table, panting hard.   
With both my hands covered in her juices I pull off her wet panties and put them in my pocket.  
„I don’t think you should be wearing these“ I say, licking my fingers clean then walking over to the sink to wash and dry them.   
„Yeah you’re probably right…oh fuck, I’m all wet“   
„Well, yeah“ I giggle, taking a paper towel to dry her and clean the table after she got up to put her clothes back on.  
Before she unlocks the door she pulls me in for a loving kiss.  
„You’ll have to let me thank you for this later today“  
„It’ll me by pleasure“ I assure her while taking our cold porridge to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the nice comments on the last chapter. it really motivated me to keep going :)


End file.
